Misplaced Destiny
by Thieving Fox
Summary: Allen has always been known as, "the destroyer of time," but part of the prophecy was lost. He is actually "the creator of the destroyer of time" now, 10 years later, his daughter starts off in the world. And she is its last hope. LenaleexAllen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters

Ok, so here is a story i started a long while ago and never finished. XD Please read and review!

* * *

Allen Walker has always been known as "the destroyer of time" but through the years, after it was foretold and before he even existed, a part of the prophecy was lost. He was never "the destroyer of time," but rather "the creator of the destroyer of time." Now, 10 years later, his daughter has started out in the world and she is the last hope of defeating the Earl. 

oOo

Rosura drew in a shaky breath as the sound of breaking glass could be heard; the screams of the terrified people. She hid her face against her knees, her warm breath filling the small cupboard.

"Please, no! Don't! don—" there was the sound of liquid on wood and the prey fell to the ground with a sickening thud, silenced.

It was all Rosura could do not to vomit. She was lucky to have found the cupboard although the events happening right outside the thin wood were not irregular. These sorts of things happened a lot. It was nothing new but that didn't take away her fear.

"Mommy…" she whispered, sobbing. She knew she was out there somewhere in the battle. Lenalee was not one to run from a fight.

A shriek filled the air and then all was silent. At least there hadn't been a Noah. That was the only thing good out of this event.

"Rosura?!" called a worried voice through the silence, "Rosura, where are you?!" The girl tried to open her mouth to reply but found she couldn't and she vomited as she threw open the door.

Lenalee whirled around and ran up to her daughter. The woman's dress was torn in a few places and stained.

"Rosura, sweetie, are you ok?" she asked, kneeling down in front of her and brushing a stand of her brown hair out of her face. Rosura nodded, afraid that if she spoke she might vomit again.

Lenalee nodded as if trying to convince herself that all was well even though the room was filled with carnage.

"Come on, we should get home. Allen will be worried about you," she took her seven-year-old child's hand and turned to leave, giving a regretful glance at the dead humans. The few that survived were cowering behind the bar.

"W-wait!"

"Yes?" Lenalee asked, turning back as the bartender ran up to her.

"Couldn't you stay a bit longer, Exorcist, please? What if… _they_ return?" he asked, shaking as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"I'm sure they won't be back," Lenalee murmured, trying to smile, "There was nothing of importance here. It was just a slaughter for pleasure,"

"B-but…but…" he stuttered, looking panicky. Lenalee held up a hand and smiled again.

"We are taking our leave now. You'll be safe. I apologize that I couldn't save more of them," she almost whispered, looking at the corpses, "but if I stay I could easily attract another attack," A gesture to her uniform was enough to explain.

The bartender's mood suddenly changed and he was shooing them away.

Rosura watched it all with blank eyes. Her mind was still buzzing with the images of the corpses.

Lenalee gave her daughter a worried glance. So much death was not good for such a young soul.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did the akuma kill all those people?" she asked, as she always did after an attack.

"Because they wanted to get to a higher level. It's what the Earl programmed into them," Lenalee explained for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Oh…" Was her quiet reply, as it always was.

oOo

Allen appeared at the window as Lenalee and Rosura knocked. His eyes widened and he threw open the door, taking in his wife's appearance.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, beckoning them in.

"Another attack…" Lenalee murmured, taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

"Where?"

"The bar. Rosura and I were shopping and I noticed some commotion. It was just another slaughter," Lenalee explained and sat down on the couch. Rosura sat beside her, staring at the blood stain on her shoes. A child at the age of seven shouldn't have blood on her shoe.

"How many?" Allen whispered, staring at his hands.

"Around a dozen," Lenalee choked, "It had been going on for a few minutes when I arrived," Allen reached across and placed his hand over hers.

"We're trying our best…that's all we can do." He said with a small smile. Lenalee tried to smile, holding back her tears.

Allen turned to Rosura and noticed her staring at the blood stain. His eyes hardened. He could see that day by day she was slowly falling into an adult world that she didn't need to be a part of yet.

"Rosura, are you ok?" Allen asked with concern. Rosura looked up at him.

"Y-yes…" she murmured, looking positively not ok.

Allen held his arms out to her. She got up and gratefully took her place on Allen's lap. His embrace was very comforting.

"I wish it wasn't so bad. It wasn't always like this." He murmured, rocking Rosura slowly.

"Komui said he was coming over for dinner. He mentioned something about Fo and Bak." Lenalee said.

"Hm…I haven't seen Fo or Bak in a long while." He murmured, continuing to hold Rosura.

"She sounded excited when she called back. She has some news for us."

"Well then, we better get started on dinner." He replied. Lenalee nodded, getting up.

"I already put something in the oven. It should be ready soon." Lenalee went into the kitchen.

"Come on, Rosura, we should get you a nice warm bath." Allen murmured, getting up.

oOo

The phone rang just as Rosura stepped into the water.

"I'll be right back." Allen told her, leaving the bathroom. He picked up the phone.

Rosura listened to his side of the conversation from the bathtub.

"Hello?...This is he…Oh, hi, Komui…That many?...mmhm…yes…no, I'm not doing anything….I'll be down there as soon as I can…yes, thank you. Bye." He hung up.

"Dada?" Rosura called. Allen's head appeared in the door.

"I've got to go, sweetie. I'll be home before dinner, ok?" He told her. Rosura nodded.

oOo

Allen made his way down town. Komui had reported a large pack of akuma which most likely meant there was either innocence or an accommodator.

He stopped walking as his eye activated and looked around. There was around a dozen akuma all targeting one particular area.

He started to run, heading toward the screams he could now hear. The sound of bullets on concrete echoed around him as he entered the battle field.

There was a woman shielding a young child. From the looks of it, she was already shot.

He watched as the stars spread over her skin and her body became a pile of dust. Her child screamed in horror, scrambling away.

The akuma raised their weapons again, preparing to attack. Allen rushed forward, using his claw to shield both himself and the child.

He activated a higher level, killing half of them in one swing. The last six or so were taken one by one.

He turned and smiled at the child, panting. Higher levels always drained him faster.

"Are you ok?" He asked. The small boy was shaking as he nodded.

"Wh-where did mommy go?" he whimpered, staring at the dust. Allen's smile faded.

"I'm sorry, little one, she's not coming back." He whispered. The boy stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before bursting into tears.

Allen scooped him up, cradling him. The boy clung to him, his grief overwhelming his small body.

"Hush now, you're safe." He headed up the street toward the hospital, though the boys wounds were minor.

He would never let this happen to his daughter. And the world couldn't afford for anything to happen to her. They needed a savior.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters._

_Here is the next chappie! XD please read and review!_

Allen returned late that night, boy in his arms. Lenalee was shocked when he came through the door. They had talked about having another kid but...never about just bringing one home.

"Allen, who is this?" She asked, closing the door. Allen set the boy on the couch. He was asleep.

"He's an orphan. I don't know his name. He watched his mother die right infront of his eyes, lenalee. I couldn't just leave him at the hospital to get taken to an orphanage."

"I...understand, but I don't know if we can keep him. What if he has other family?"

"We can atleast take care of him until we find his family." Allen answered, watching the boy sleep, his eyes gentle.

"That's fine. And if he doesn't have a family?'

"We can take him him, can't we?" he asked, glancing at her.

"I was about to ask you if that was what you wanted." she smiled, "I put Rosura to bed, she might still be awake if you want to say goodnight to her." Allen nodded slowly before going upstairs.

Rosura was sleeping peacefully, her brown hair lying across her pillow, still damp from her bath.

Allen knelt next to her bed, running a hand through her hair gently. He kissed her cheek before leaving.

"You shouldn't take so many orders from Nii-san." Lenalee told him as he came down stairs, "It makes me nervous to have you away so often."

"It's fine, Lenalee. I am an exorcist amd you are too. We need to fight as many akuma as possible." He said with a slight smile. Lenalee sighed. He was right but she still didn't like it when he left so often and so sporadically.

"I'm going to bed." Allen murmurd, glancing at the orphan.

"I'll be there in a moment. I don't think he should sleep on the couch."

"Ok, goodnight." he kissed her quickly then made his way to their bedroom. Lenalee went over to the couch, picking the small boy up. He stirred as she moved him.

"Shh, go to sleep." she whispered soothingly.

"M-mommy...I want mommy." he whimpered, snuggling against Lenalee's chest.

"I'll take care of you." she murmured, "What's your name?"

"E-Eden."

"We're going to find your family tomorrow, Eden." she told him. To her surprise, he burst out crying.

"Mommy...Mommy, I'm all alone now!" he wailed. Lenalee realized that he must not have anyother family.

"All you had was your mother?" she questioned. She felt him nod against her.

"Then we'll take care of you." she murmured, wrapping a blanket around him as she carried him to her room. He was still too scared to let go of her and she wasn't about to leave him in a seperate room alone.

oOo

Rosura stared across the table at the intruder, eyes narrowed.

"How old is he?" she asked, looking away. Eden was watching her, a bit afraid.

"Why don't you stop asking me the questions and ask him yourself?" Lenalee suggested.

"Fine...how old are you, Eden?"

"E-eight."

"Eight?! You're too small to be eight!"

"Rosura!" scolded Lenalee, "Apologize!"

"Sorry, Eden." she huffed.

"I am eight." he insisted, looking timid.

"Fine, you're eight." she snapped, glaring. This earned her another scolding fom Lenalee.

Eden had been living with them for a week now. And, to Lenalee's great surprise, Rosura had started treating him like little a brother. Well, at least in the arguing aspect.

"Where is Mr. Walker?" Eden asked, glancing at Lenalee.

"Eden, call him 'Allen' or 'father'. He doesn't like being called 'Mr. Walker'." Lenalee said, clearing the table of breakfast remnants.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Wa-- Lenalee." he answered. The green-haired woman smiled and put the plates in the sink.

"What's that funny mark on your forhead?" Rosura questioned. Eden had just brushed his hair aside on accident, revealing the cross mark above his right eye.

"Eh...erm..."

"What mark?" Lenalee questioned, glancing at them.

"He has a green cross mark like daddy above his right eye!" Rosura informed her, staring at her new brother.

"Really?" Lenalee came over to the table, "Eden, sweetie, can I see?" Eden paused then nodded, pulling his hair back.

"What is it?" Eden asked Lenalee, "Mommy didn't know what it was either."

"It's Innocence." she informed him, staring, "You could easily become an exorcist."

"Like Mr. Wal-- like Allen?" he asked. Lenalee nodded.

"What happens when you activate it?"

"Activate it?"

"Never mind. Allen can teach you how to use it when he comes home." she told him.

"Ok, thank you."

"Eden, do you wanna go play Noah clan?" Rosura asked, causing Lenalee to frown. She highly disaproved of that paticular game of pretend.

"What's that?" Eden questioned.

"It's where we pretend we're the Noah clan and we do what the Millennium Earl tells us to!" Rosrua said, grinning.

"Rosura, you know I don't like that game." Lenalee told her, "Please don't play it." she ordered. Rosura looked quite unhappy about the new rule but obeyed her mother.

"Then can I teach Eden how to fight with a knife?"

"As long as you use the wooden ones and not the actual ones."

"Yey, ok!" She hopped up, grabbing Eden's hand and dragging him away.

Lenalee chuckled, putting the dishes away.

oOo

Allen walked up the front steps and paused, hearing laughter coming out of the upstairs window. He smiled slightly and went inside, commenting about it to Lenalee.

"Rosura is teaching Eden how to fight with a knife."

"Why did we teach our daughter how to do that in the first place?" Allen asked, "It doesn't seem safe to teach a seven-year-old how to use a knife."

"Well, she'll be able to protect herself. That's better than being pathetic." ((so...there...now she's not a mary-sue))

"Oh, Allen, Eden has an Innocence." she told him.

"Wh-what?"

"Eden has a parasite-type Innocence. It's right above his eye." she said, smiling, "You could teach him how to use it."

"Wow...ok, I'll go have a look." He told her, walking over to the stairs.

"Come on, Eden, like this..."

"Eh...I can't do that."

"Yes you can!"

"I...I don't want to!" Allen knocked quietly.

"Come in!" Came Rosura's voice. "Daddy!" she cried when she saw who it was. She ran up to him, hugging him.

"Hey, Rosura. Hi, Eden." Allen greeted, letting go of Rosura. Eden smiled at him, "Lenalee told me you have an Innocence above your eye."

"Oh...yeah. She said you'd teach me how to 'activate' it." he said, excitement in his voice, a rare thing.

"Yeah...what I need you to do is concentrate on your Innocence and say 'Innocence activate' in a commanding voice." He explained. Rosura watched, curious.

"O-ok..." the boy's eyes snapped shut, "Innocence activate!" Allen stared as the boy's eyes mutated.

"Y-you activated it." Allen confirmed as Eden opened his eyes. His eye was a blood red, a black cross centered in his eye. Three black rings surrounded his eye, getting smaller as they moved away from it.

"It feels funny. Everything is all rainbowy in that eye!" Eden told him, panic coming into his voice.

"It's alright...It's just active. It's not going to hurt you." Allen comforted.

"O-ok..."

"See what it does."

"Erm...ok" he looked at a toy on the floor, feeling the need to concentrate on it. Allen watched, waiting. Suddenly, the toy burst apart.

Rosura cried out in surprise, staring at the pieces of melted plastic scattered on the floor.

"You can destroy things with your mine..." Allen murmured, thinking, "Thats...I've never heard of that before."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters._

_Another chapter! woot? maybe..._

_Hope you like it! please read and review! : )_

* * *

"Wh-what?!" Eden cried, "You've never heard of that before?!"

"Calm down, Eden."

"Bu-but…what do I do? You don't know what it is!"

"Take a deep breath." Eden did so, "Now, I do know what it is. It's just that I've never heard of that particular Innocence. That doesn't mean anything. There are many Innocence weapons I haven't heard of." This information seemed to calm Eden.

"Daddy, you said that you have an Innocence for me too." Rosura commented, "You said you'd give it to me when I'm old enough. If Eden can have an Innocence then I want mine too!" Allen sighed in exasperation. Rosura's sense of fairness was sometimes aggravating.

"Fine, Rosura, Mommy and I will talk about it, ok?" The young girl seemed pleased and went over to Eden who had changed his eye back to normal.

"Yey, Eden, now I can be like you soon!"

oOo

Rosura held the knife in her hand, staring at it intently. The metal was tinted green, the blade sharp.

"This is amazing!" she commented, testing it.

"You're not allowed to play with it inside." Lenalee told her, "And you know you're not allowed outside without adult supervision."

"That's not fair!" Rosura whined.

"I'll go outside with you in a bit, ok?"

"Fine."

After around ten minutes, Lenalee was standing on the porch, supervising.

Rosura happily went through her stances and tested the blade. When she got bored of that, she turned to her mother.

"Can I activate it, Mommy?" she asked. Lenalee thought for a moment.

"That's fine. Just be careful." She warned. Rosura's face brightened.

"Innocence activate." She commanded, holding it out in front of her. The blade became longer, glowing a bright green. Lenalee thought that it resembled Mugen, Kanda's blade.

"Wow." breathed Rosura.

"Try it out." Lenalee told her. Rosura turned to one of the many bushes and slashed at it. She thought maybe she had missed it because it felt as if she hadn't hit anything.

"Woah." She whispered as the bush was chopped in half.

"It's very sharp since it's meant for akuma." Lenalee explained.

"It's amazing! Why didn't you let me have it until now?"

"Well, for one, you asked for it. Also, we didn't think it was ok for a little girl to carry around a knife."

"But I'm not a little girl." She exclaimed. Lenalee just smiled, gesturing that she should continue practicing with it.

oOo

Allen was breathing heavily, his shoulder aching. He hated akuma bullets. They were just a nuisance since the virus didn't kill him.

"What's the matter?" the level two akuma taunted, "All warn out already, Exorcist?" Allen pulled his left hand away from his wounded shoulder and turned it into a gun, taking aim at the akuma. He shot.

"Oh, too slow!" it cackled, "Can't catch me!" Allen followed it with his eye, attempting to hold his left arm steady.

The other three level two akuma continued to watch the battle, cackling and sending taunting words in Allen's direction.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me!"

"You have no chance, Exorcist! Why don't you just give up?"

"Can't catch me!" Allen's anger made his arm steadier and he was finally able to kill the level two akuma. The other's taunting words suddenly ceased.

"He was weak." One said.

"Yeah, weak." The others agreed. They all froze as Allen turned his eyes to them.

They didn't have time to move as Allen shot them down.

oOo

"Will you please be more careful?"

Rosura awoke to the sound of angry voices. She sat up in bed, confused.

"I was fighting four level two, Lenalee."

"I'll repeat myself. How about taking someone with you?"

"You're taking care of Eden and Rosura."

"Take someone else then…Kanda or Lavi!"

"They're on other missions, Lenalee"

"They're not always on missions and Lavi lives two blocks away!"

"We don't talk much anymore."

"He's an exorcist too, Allen. He would help you." There was silence for a moment, broken by the sound of bandages being ripped.

"Just please take someone with you, Allen."

"Fine." He murmured, "If it will make you feel better."

Rosura got out of bed, going to Eden's room. She knocked quietly.

"Eden?"

"Y-yeah?" came a groggy voice. Rosura opened the door, going inside.

"Did you hear them?"

"Yeah…they're fighting more often."

"Daddy said the akuma are getting more restless." Rosura told him.

"Mm hm."

"What should we do, Eden?"

"I don't know. We're not exorcists." He told her. There was a pause.

"Eden, why don't you call Lenalee and Allen 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'?"

"Wha?...I had a mom and dad and I don't think they want me to start calling them that now. I mean…I've been calling them Lenalee and Allen."

"Hehe, you're silly." She said, giggling.

oOo

The phone rang and Allen went over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Komui."

"Oh, hello. What are you calling about so late?"

"The time is approaching."

"Already? But she's only seven!" Komui didn't answer, "What is it?" Allen pressed.

"She might not be who we thought she was."

"Please don't tell me you've read the prophecy wrong again, Komui." Allen groaned.

"No, we read it a bit too literally actually."

"What do you mean? I thought it couldn't be any clearer? 'I will create the Destroyer of Time'…Rosura."

"That's what we thought too but…"

"But what?"

"But we think maybe it didn't mean you would 'create' her as in 'make' her."

"Then I'm lost."

"You've adopted a little boy, am I right?"

"Yes." Allen replied, his heart rate increasing.

"You're teaching him how to become an Exorcist, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what his Innocence is called?"

"No." Allen choked out.

"It's called, 'Destroyer'…It's a very unoriginal name but…" Komui didn't need to continue.

"That doesn't mean that Rosura isn't the Destroyer of Time."

"…Maybe not…but you're still 'creating' another exorcist by teaching Eden."

oOo

The Earl sat at the 'family' table with his clan of Noah.

"At least there isn't any homework anymore." Road continued, "It makes my life a lot more fun."

"You mean, you have more time to torture people." Debitto commented, tapping his fingers on the table with boredom.

"Yes…but I also don't have to ask you worthless people to help me." She told him. Debitto rolled his eyes. Tyki chuckled softly.

"The Earl did it all for you last time after we attempted to help." He said, smiling at his sister, "Didn't you like the number twelve?"

Road snorted defiantly, taking a bite of her dinner.

((random entrance of Noahs giggles They do have a reason to pop up randomly. It will be explained later!))


End file.
